<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Militat omnis amans by UtopiaPlanitia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943901">Militat omnis amans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtopiaPlanitia/pseuds/UtopiaPlanitia'>UtopiaPlanitia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Rome, Attempt at Humor, Banter, Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Manip, Roman AU- Senator Hux and Gladiator/Soldier Poe, Treat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtopiaPlanitia/pseuds/UtopiaPlanitia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Empress Rey sends her charioteer Poe Dameron to pay Senator Hux a little visit. Hux tries very hard to not look pleased.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hoelidays Gift Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Militat omnis amans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/gifts">Saklani</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Circus Maximus quivers with the excitement of the crowd cheering the winner of the race. Poe Dameron stands in the middle of the arena, waving and smiling. Ridiculous peacock. He knows exactly how handsome he looks, with his compact but strong build, soft dark locks and eyes as big as a newborn calf's.</p><p>Not that any of that does it for Senator Armitage Hux, who is just making his way to the catacombs. Time to have some words with the charioteer of his own quadriga. Before descending the stairs, he turns to take one last look at the beaming hero of the masses – right into Dameron’s eyes. One of them closes – is Dameron <em>winking</em> at him?</p><p>Hux feels his cheeks heat with anger. How dare he!</p><p>He contens himself with the thought that Empress Rey’s champion might have won today, but Hux will make sure she and her entire pathetic reform party will loose in the long run.</p><p>____________________________________</p><p>Hux is sitting in his tablimum when his maior domus Dopheld Mitaka announces a visitor. How inconvenient – he is just writing a particularly fiery passage about the numerous failures of the Resistentia. Grudgingly, he orders Mitaka to show the visitor in.</p><p>Hux pets Millicent while he waits. The big cat rubs her head into his hand, a rumbling purr coming from her chest.</p><p>Hux’s hand stills when he sees who’s swaggering into the room, indecently clad in a light blue tunica that does not even reach his knees. Poe Dameron, crowd pleaser number one. Hux swallows.</p><p>Up close, it is even more obvious that what Dameron lacks in height, he makes up for in width. Hux cannot help but let his gaze glide over his body of which so much of is on display. His well muscled legs, ample posterior and broad shoulders. When Hux's gaze reaches Dameron’s face, he is met by an amused pair of eyes. Hux feels himself blush under the scrutiny. How dare this lout look at him like that – he is a guest in his house! Which leads him to one question -</p><p>“What are you doing here?”</p><p>Hux does not even try to sound polite. It is a well known fact that Primum Ordinem and Resistentia do not consort with each other. Dameron may just be a jock with a pretty face, but his loyalties are clear. And they are not with Hux’s party.</p><p>“Rey thought it might be nice if I paid you a little visit,” Dameron answers. How typical – no deference for his betters.</p><p>
  
</p><p>And why does he have to stand so close to Hux’s triclinium that he could touch him with his foot? Not that he wants to touch Dameron.</p><p>“And you do what <em>Empress</em> Rey tells you to do.” Of course he does. Why else would he have come here?</p><p>“Oh, not quite. I’m not her slave. She is my employer, yes, but she’s also my friend.”</p><p>Hux can't suppress a snort at that statement. Dameron and his “friend” must really think him quite asinine.</p><p>Undaunted, Dameron continues, "Besides, it wasn't her idea for me to come here."</p><p>“Whose idea was it, then?”</p><p>Millicent chooses that moment to rise from her place and curiously sniff Dameron’s hand. Hux waits for him to step away from her, but the fool seems to have no instinct of self-preservation and softly starts to pet her.</p><p>“Mine, of course.” Dameron has the audacity to brightly smile at him while he fondles the fur between Millicent’s ears. She shamelessly presses into his touch, eyes closed in pleasure. “Wanted to see if you’d like to follow up all that eye-fucking with the real deal?”</p><p>Hux's heart skips a beat, then another before it frantically starts beating again. His mouth opens, but no sound is coming out. He is saved from having to say anything to Dameron’s outrageous announcement when Millicent decides that it would be lovely if her new friend would play with her a bit more.</p><p>She pounces on Dameron, who loses his balance and falls to the floor with a cry of surprise, Millicent on top of him. She starts licking him all over his face and tunica. Hux stands up to get a better look.</p><p>“Astounding,” Hux says, looking down into Dameron’s widened eyes. “She usually takes a while to become so affectionate with someone.”</p><p>“Bet she’s just a – really good judge of character.”</p><p>Hux smugly notices that Dameron sounds quite a bit out of breath while trying to move his face away from Millicent’s wet tongue. He puts a hand between Millicent’s ears, the same place Dameron’s has been.</p><p>“She likes to play with her prey, you know. Tenderize it a bit. Work up an appetite.”</p><p>“Mhm, you sound so sexy when you say things like that. Oof!” Millicent is now comfortably stretched out about Dameron, head on his chest.</p><p>“You are covered in cat drool and you still have to get the last word in?”</p><p>“I’m also covered by the cat. Could you get her off me, please?”</p><p>Dameron's eyes look at him pleadingly. It’s a good look for him. Hux lets him stew a bit before he gestures Millicent to stand up. He makes a mental note to give her an extra treat later.</p><p>“Thank you.” Dameron pulls the tunic away from his body with a chagrined face.</p><p>"Ah crap, I guess there's nothing we can do about that," he says and simultaneously strips off the garment, leaving him in his subligaculum.</p><p>“Uh,” Hux once more finds himself speechless, except for the embarrassing little sound unintentionally escaping his mouth. He can’t stop himself from staring. Even covered with the remains of his pet’s ministrations, Dameron’s body is a thing of beauty. No more denying it – Hux would not be disinclined to touch.</p><p>“You wouldn't happen to have a place where I could wash up? Bet you’re fancy enough to have your own bath.”</p><p>Dameron turns a hopeful gaze on him. Hux does have servants he could call, but he really doesn’t want Dameron to parade around like this in front of them. Servants gossip, and there is more than enough malarkey going around about Hux as it is.</p><p>“Of course I do. Follow me.”</p><p>“You going to help me wash? Seeing that all of this-” Dameron waves a hand at his nearly naked body, “-is your pet’s fault?”</p><p>He is not entirely wrong. Hux might just be gracious and accommodate him.</p><p>“We’ll see.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original pic had a dog. We all know Hux is not a dog person, so that had to go!</p><p>I’m sorry I’m such a wimp! I couldn't stomach the idea of Poe as a gladiator, having to kill others in gruesome ways to survive (even if chariot racing admittedly did not have a much better track record when it came to injuries and death).<br/>Plus I think the best pilot in the Resistance would also make a very good charioteer ;-).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>